


To Know

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack moves to the other side of the country, but it doesn’t feel that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #068 "apart"

The first thing Jack did when he arrived in his brand-new office in Washington D.C. was put a picture of Sam on his desk.

Okay, it was the portrait she’d had taken at her promotion to lieutenant colonel and therefore not terribly exciting, but it still gave him a weird kind of thrill to know that he could put it there for all the world to see.

To know that if some other general came in and said, “Is that your wife?” Jack could smile and say, “Not quite yet.” To know that when he came back to Colorado, he could stay at Sam’s place, and when she was in D.C., she could stay with him, and if he answered the wrong phone at two in the morning, he could say, “Colonel Carter’s asleep right now, and if this isn’t important, I won’t wake her.” To know that he could end phone calls with “Love you, Carter,” even when she was in the middle of her lab, and he could proudly sign his name to the flashiest Valentine’s card he could find.

Because being a few thousand miles apart was nothing they couldn’t handle, as long as they were together.

THE END


End file.
